


Common Tongue

by grungyspacepirate



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyspacepirate/pseuds/grungyspacepirate
Summary: Soft romantic Jaskier tries to teach the reader Elder.(No gender or physical description if that's your cuppa)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Common Tongue

“No, like this. Roll your tongue a bit.. Caen me a'baethe?”  
“Ca-an-me-a-bath..?”  
He’s laughing, head thrown back, hair shining in the sun. His eyes dance with mirth as you try, and fail, to learn phrases in Elder. “It means ‘give me a kiss’“ and he steals soft kisses between words to emphasize his point, making you sigh. “En'ca minne…” 

You’ve been sitting with him on a blanket all afternoon, munching on berries and bits of herbed bread you made, listening to him tell tales. He uses pick up lines in foreign tongues that are supposed to be too bad, too cheesy, so you hide how they make you blush. “Elaine tedd a'taeghane” he says with a grin, raising his eyebrows suggestively, plucking a wildflower from the ground and tucking it behind your ear. You lean into him, fingers weaving into his hair, and giggles turning to moans, easy and slow. 

Language has never been your strong suit, but listing to sounds roll off his tongue makes butterflies dance in your stomach. English or Elder, songs or stories or cries of completion, it’s all beautiful to you. 

He arrived in town early morning, singing songs for coin and you couldn’t look away, then nor anytime he passes through afterwards. He’s enigmatic and enchanting, charming and sweet. You’ve never promised anything to each other, but when he’s around you know your day will end sated and content, drunk on him. Kisses and caresses last into the moonlight, embraced under the stars. He’ll leave on to the next town in a day’s time, and you’ll keep these moments tucked away. A warmth in your chest to get through autumn and the cold winter. You can’t ask him to stay, he can’t ask you to go. But you want, oh do you want. 

When he strolls into town this time, you’re ready for him. Bag in hand, you’ve spent months practicing, planning, hoping he won’t turn you away. Say no to more than a summer fling.  
“Hael, taedh.” You recite, carefully enunciating the words. “Aé va aep-” but you don’t get to finish, his lips interrupting yours. He takes you in his arms, exuberant. He understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.  
> I love linguistics. I love that Jaskier speaks at least one other language (And is fluently sarcastic to boot), so I nerded out and looked up words and phrases in elder for this. I was going to try and build my own sentences but I didn’t have the time to figure it out so I grabbed some from a wiki and a fan made translator.  
> Give me a kiss  
> Darling  
> Lovely weather we’re having (a terrible pick up line, truly)  
> Greetings, bard  
> I go with- interrupted, but you can figure out the rest.
> 
> I'm grungyspacepirate on tumblr as well. :)


End file.
